Many of today's electronic devices, such as printers, scanners, computing devices and cameras provide the user with a multitude of different features, functions and options. In many devices, such options are chosen by actuation of a single switch. Unfortunately, many users do not take the time or effort to read a user manual or instructions provided with the electronic device to become adequately familiar with all the options or how such options may be chosen. As a result, many of these features or options are not appreciated or utilized.